Army or Navy?
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: Danny wakes up next to the love of his life.The summary sucks but its a good story i hope with some humour and Steve dresses up please review xx thanks its a Steve/Danny slash just so you know ENJOY X


Danno rubbed his eyes and turned with a smile on his face as his nose bumps into the back of his goruges partner, Steve had come over last night and it turned into the best night of Danny's life. Danny smiled as he remembered what happened, Danny wanted Steve to fill loved every second of everyday for the rest of his life. Danny moved his body so it was flush against steve's. Danny kissed Steve's shoulder and then trailed kisses down his neck, Steve fidgeted a bit. Danny spoke hotly into Steve's ear whispering "Ste ve mc gar ret." He dragged out his name really slowly; he then bit gently onto Steve's ear and licked his earlobe "Mm I don't mind waking up like this." Steve mumbled against his pillow "Well just wanted to wake you up cus I was getting bored." Danny said running his fingertips across Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled before turning to the love of his life who's hair was sticking in all directions right now , his mourning stubble was appearing but steve loved looking into Danny's baby blue eyes that sparkled when ever he looked at them. "Bored Hu? Am I supposed to entertain you of some sort?" Steve smirked as he shuffled closer to Danny "Well yeah. You are a seal." He said playfully. Steve held his straight face for about 2 seconds but couldn't hold it for too long before breaking into laughter, "Yeah. I could entertain you.

But it won't be beeping horns with my nose." He grinned, "Aw what a shame." Danny tried to look disappointed but couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face. "Well wat did you hav in mi-ah." Danny couldn't finish his sentence because Steve was now on top of him "Hmm I was thinking a little of this." He kissed light kisses over Danny's chest, "And this." Danny just chuckled to himself as Steve continued to kiss up his body, "God, I love you .you stupid Army seal." He said running his hand through Steve's chocolate locks, Steve rubbed his nose against Danny's "Navy Danno, I was in the navy do you perfer the army?" He said, this before suddenily jumping out of bed and standing on the middle part of the bed. "Yes sir yes sir!" He shouted saluting

"Commander Mcgarrett sir!" Danny neally died of laughter. Danny marvled at the body above him, well toned body , musclear arms small scars from whatever stupid thing he's done in the was too busy daydreaming to realise Steve was not on the bed anymore he was stood by Danny's bedside wearing his navy uniform. 'Dam him and his ninja skills' Danny thought as he looked up at him "Mourning private Williams." Steve said with a strong voice, "Are you feeling any better from falling off the passanger escape boat?" He said staring straight back, hands behind him and face completely serious "Yes sir, the water was freezy." Danny answered sarcastilly,

"Are you making a joke of the matter private?" Steve asked quiet harshly, "and if iam?" Danny asked he could see Steve cracking, Danny put his hands behind his head and pushed the blanket down slightly so his chest and stomach showed and parshly his hips. "Then I'll have to put you back into shape." He said pulling off his navy jacket revealing his well-tanned body; Danny's baby blues looked at Steve with hunger. Steve climbed onto the bed straddling Danny's waist. Steve heard Danny's voice hitch when he sat on his hips. Steve's ran his hands slowly up Danny's forearms and entwining his fingers with his and leaning down so his naked chest rubbed against Danny's. He claimed Danny's lips and sucked on his bottom lip causing it to tremble. He took this as an advantage and lunged his tongue into Danny's mouth.

Danny's hands were trapped above his head tangled with Steve's not that he started to grind into Danny's half hard member that had formed under the covers from Steve's little game grinded harder causing Danny's hips to buck up for contact. "Private something seems to of got you very excited." He smirked at a frowning Danny, Steve ran his tongue down Danny's chest, licking his nipples as he went nibbaling them untill they were both wet. Steve needed his hands so using his "ninja skills" as Danny liked to put it, he grabbed Danny's forgotten tie from the night before and tied his wrists to the headboard, "Stay." He whispered into Danny's ear, Danny groaned his whole body sweating and his hands dieing to be freed "I don't have a choice really." Danny replied shaking his wrists. "Are u answering back private!" He shouted, Danny shivered he didn't know why but Steve's angry voice was a major turn on. Danny shook his head. Steve grinned and kissed Danny's forehead, Danny couldn't help but smile back. Because he could see the love and affection that burned in Steve's eyes and he knew he'd never be in danger as long as Steve was around.


End file.
